U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,901 and 4,046,002 show systems for indicating the service operational life of an engine part such as a rotor, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,636 and 3,465,569 set forth two types of chambers which include the use of a cryogenic fluid to control the temperature therein.